Terminals may be classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
As terminals become multifunctional, mobile terminals may capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like. In this regard, a mobile terminal may serve as an integrated multimedia player.